


Headcanons

by ImaWriterandaFangirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Height Differences, M/M, Opposites, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, headcanons, mom friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaWriterandaFangirl/pseuds/ImaWriterandaFangirl
Summary: Just a dumping grounds for my headcanons in any of my fandoms.Crossposted on my wattpad account: https://www.wattpad.com/user/ImaWriterandaFangirl





	1. Coffee (Percy Jackson

Everyone thinks that Nico would be the one who runs on coffee in the relationship that is Solangelo. But I personally believe that Will is the coffee addict, and no one can convince me otherwise. 

You cannot tell me that a child of Apollo - who most likely wakes up with the sun - doesn't need coffee to make it through the day without collapsing from exhaustion from the amount of healing magic they've had to use on other idiot demigods who get into fights. 

Will himself is one of the most coffee dependent of Apollo's kids, needing it to wake up and as a result it gives him a lot of energy. 

One time, when his energy was really starting to exhaust Nico, Nico asked, "Where do you get all this energy?" Will responded in a stage whisper with, "I have this magic potion. It's called coffee."

And that's when NIco realized that his boyfriend needed some help. He started hiding the Apollo Cabins' stash of coffee around camp, and when that served to get an entire cabin full of demigods wrath directed at him he changed to just Will's private stash.

Will ignored him for an entire week until Nico finally gave up and gave the coffee back.

This chapter is a bit of a mess, but the point is that in my mind Will loves coffee, maybe more than he loves Nico (I'm joking, Will could never love anything more than Nico in my mind.)


	2. Is this a thing? (A/B/O AU)

Alright before we start I'd like it to be known that all I know about the A/B/O AU is what you can learn from reading fanfiction and If I get stuff wrong please just tell me and I can fix this. Thank you

~~~

Ok, I literally just got out of the shower and dressed because that's when this glorious idea came to me, while I was in the shower (Don't you just love it when that happens?) I might have literally made it up because I tried looking up the name I gave it in my head and all that came up was science stuff, so hear me out on this guys, and if it is a thing please tell me.

What if there was a version of being gender fluid for the secondary genders. In my head I'm calling it secondary-fluid and it's where a person's hormones change from being Alpha, Beta or Omega hormones of their own accord. 

It makes relationships with anyone who has a specific secondary gender that they like to date difficult because the secondary-fluid's hormones are constantly changing between all 3 genders.

I'd like to think that if this was a thing in the AU it would be concidered to be a rare condition that only happens every once in a blue moon and the cause for it is unknown.

Again, this might be a thing (tell me if it is and point me towards any fanfiction with it) If it isn't, well feel free to use the concept if you like it, I would like a little bit of credit though if you do, even just, like, a brief mention of my name. And if you do write fanfiction involving it put the link in the comments please, I'd love to see it.

Anyway, tell me your thoughts on this completely shower-powered idea in the comments guys.


	3. The Mom Side (Sanders Sides)

Alright, I know that a lot of people in the fandom picture Logan as being the mom side/friend. But I actually think that it’s Deceit. By now we’ve all kind of theorized that each side has a dark side opposite, which was proven when we met Remus.

Now, while I know that there is pretty much a 50/50 split in the fandom as to who Deceit is the opposite of, Patton or Logan. Personally, I think that it is Patton that he is the opposite of.

Patton is the moral side of Thomas and wishes for Thomas to do the right thing, while Deceit, who arguably isn’t always trying to do the wrong thing, wants Thomas to do what he needs in order to take care of himself, even if it means lying. As Patton said at the end of **Can Lying Be Good?** “Simply put Deceit is an inner coach that acts with the one intention of of self preservation.” And as we’ve seen Patton has a tendency to want Thomas to do the selfless things, like go to the wedding instead of the call back, even when they all know that Thomas won’t be entirely happy doing so.

Not to mention, In both videos Deceit has been in, he has directly been opposing Patton and his beliefs. In **Can Lying Be Good?** he wanted Thomas to lie in order to not get in trouble with Joan while if Patton had been there he would have insisted that Thomas tell the truth. And in **Selfishness vs. Selflessness** he and Patton actively have a fight over what should be done, further showing the distinct differences between the two of them.

So going with that logic, my belief is that Patton and Deceit are opposites. And if that is true, then it would make sense for Deceit to be the opposite of Patton’s other role as the Dad, therefore making Deceit the Mom.

That is all.


	4. Height head canons w/ slight Logan angst (Sanders Sides)

So I've seen some of these floating around and thought I'd put out what I thought everyone's height is too.

~~~

So in my head I have this idea that the sides' heights are based on how much Thomas uses them in his every day life/how much power they have over him. So Patton would be the tallest as Thomas is mainly guided by his morality and emotions. Roman and Virgil are around the same height as they have almost the same amount of power (though Roman claims to be 2 centimeters taller it's actually Virgil who owns those 2 centimeters.) and Logan is significantly smaller than them as we have seen he often isn't heard by the others when he tries to help. Deceit is the smallest of all the sides, including the dark sides, because Thomas never really listens to him, case in point being both episodes he's been a major part in, more so with **selfishness vs. selflessness.**

Logan is really insecure about his height, because as logic he's committed the time into learning how he and the other sides work, and only he and Deceit know about the height thing, Deceit because he got curious when Logan lies to the others about not knowing the reason behind their height differences.

~~~ 

I wrote this before we met Remus so I'm going to add his height head canon bellow and the orange side's too when we meet them.

~~~

Remus: Remus, surprisingly, is the same height as Roman. He's this height not because of how much Thomas uses him, but because when Remus does make an appearance and has an affect on Thomas he holds a lot of power over the situation. (Now with that logic - heh - you could argue that Logan should be taller because in the end he got more power over the situation than Remus, but that was a rare occasion for the others to listen to what Logan was trying to tell them.) Basically Remus makes himself tall by forcing Thomas and the sides into situations that give him the most power, the example of that being he appeared when the sides and Thomas were already in an emotionally weakened state from the callback v. Wedding debate they had with Deceit.


	5. Sunfire and Moonshadow (The Dragon Prince)

So for some reason I have this idea in my head that on/within a day or two of the full moon Moonshadow elves and Sunfire elves can't touch each other because this is when Moonshadow elves' magic is at it's highest. The sun and moon being natural opposites the two kinds of elves magic would clash really horribly and cause a lot of damage to whoever's magic was weaker or physically weaker (being injured before the touch as an example), or if they had equal magic strength or what ever, there would be a massive explosion or something. Again I don't know why I thought of this, but I am working on a one shot using this idea/headcanon if you like this.


	6. Switch (Hamilton)

Ok, this isn’t really a head canon, but I don’t have anywhere else to put it. The most random idea has bee plaguing my mind. What if the Schuyler Sisters and Burr, Thomas and James Maddison switched roles. Like, nothing in the play changes, it’s more like they have switched personalities and they just play each others’ parts.

Angelica would switch with Aaron, Eliza would switch with Thomas and Peggy would switch with James. 

That’s it. That’s all I wanted to say.


End file.
